Nuestra Decisión
by God of Creation
Summary: La decisión, que tomaran Kirino y Kyousuke sobre lo que paso entre ellos. Y que con su decisión cambiara el rumbo de sus vidas.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Hola, soy nuevo aquí y este será mi primer fic sobre Ore no imouto ga konnani kawaii wake ga nai. Espero que les guste. La historia la empezare donde se quedaron las ovas del anime de la segunda temporada. Así que una vez dicho eso, ¡Empiezo!

* * *

Habíamos llegado de Akihabara hace unos veinte minutos, Kirino se fue a dar un baño mientras que yo me dirigí a mi habitación, para pensar sobre lo que paso esta tarde.

De todas las cosas que le pude haber pedido se me ocurrió darle un beso en la mejilla por la promesa que me hizo de qué haría cualquier cosa si pasaba el examen, hizo una cara muy linda cuando le di el beso.  
Pero aunque haya dicho que estaba bien que las cosas hayan terminado así. La verdad es que yo en realidad estoy triste con lo que paso, simplemente todavía no lo puedo aceptar, parece que después de todo quiero seguir saliendo con Kirino. Claro que suena un poco extraño eso de salir con mi hermana, pero eso es lo que yo quiero.  
Quien lo hubiera imaginado que me haya enamorado de mi propia hermana, habiendo tantas chicas por ahí, por ejemplo Mamami, Ayase Kanako Kuroneko y Saori. Y ahora como se supone que les hablare de nuevo, más que nada me refiero a Mamami y Ayase ya que la cosas no terminaron muy bien que digamos con ellas, al pensar eso solo me limite a suspirar. La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea, supongo que algo se me ocurrirá, entonces escucho la voz de Kirino al otro lado de la puerta.

"Kyousuke he acabado de bañarme, puedes entrar si quieres" Lo dijo con una voz fuerte pero un poco más delicada realmente me sorprendió ya que ella nunca me lo diría de esa forma.

"Si, ya voy, gracias Kirino" Le dije desde el otro lado de la puerta. Últimamente he notado que Kirino es un poco más amable conmigo, me pregunto si será por lo que ha pasado, no lo sé. Escuche como se alejaba de mi cuarto, luego escuche como cerraba su puerta, después de eso salí de mi cuarto para dirigirme a la ducha pensé que un baño me caería bien en estos momentos para despejarme un rato, en mi camino me detuve a ver la puerta de Kirino. Quería hablar con ella, quería tocar la puerta pero en el momento en que lo iba hacer me detuve, pensé que este todavía no era el momento y disidí seguir caminando.

—Con Kirino—

Una vez entrando a mi habitación, me deje caer en mi cama.

Me pregunto que pensara Kyousuke sobre esto, ¿estará de acuerdo que las cosas hayan terminado así? Ni yo misma lo sé, además de seguro ya asta olvido todo lo relacionado con este tema y ahora mismo esté pensando en seguir con su vida normal, si, de seguro eso estará pensando.

Además yo creo que fue la mejor decisión ya que no importa lo que hubiéramos hecho lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado. De seguro nuestros padres se hubieran negado y además ni siquiera quiero imaginarme como se hubiera puesto papa al enterarse de algo como esto, nada más imagínense que sus hijos estén en una relación amorosa.

De seguro se pondría como loco, si eso es lo más probable. Pero yo en el fondo sé que Kyousuke hubiese hecho todo lo posible para que acepten nuestra relación, ya que Kyousuke siempre ha cumplido sus promesas. Pero ya es inútil que siga pensando en esto, ya que todo ha terminado. Ya es momento de que deje esto atrás y continúe con mi vida.

—Con Kyousuke—

"Ahh, que buen baño, como lo pensé esto es lo que necesitaba para despejar mi mente" me lo decía mientras caminaba a mi cuarto. Ya una vez en mi cuarto, me acosté en mi cama.

"¡Bien, he tomado mi decisión!" Me dije a mi mismo determinadamente.

He tomado mi decisión sobre lo que iba a hacer con Kirino. Lo que decidí fue que dejaría atrás lo que sucedió con nosotros y me concentraría en seguir adelante, además de que esto también lo hago para no preocuparla. Después mire el reloj y note que ya eran las siete, así que me levante de mi cama y me dirigí asía la cocina para ver si ya estaba lista la cena. Ya una vez en la cocina.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Mamá? Le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella.

"Estoy haciendo curry" me lo dijo mientras seguía concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Kyousuke, le podrías hablar a Kirino, dile que ya casi esta lista la cena"

"Si, está bien" después me dirigí a la habitación de Kirino, para decirle que ya casi estaba lista la cena. Estaba en frente de su puerta, paso un tiempo antes de que tocara, pero lo hice.

"Kirino, soy yo, ¿puedo entrar?" le pregunte desde el otro lado de la puerta:

"E-espera un momento, ni se te ocurra abrir la puerta o si te mato, me oíste" La escuche un poco nerviosa. Me pregunto que estará haciendo, para que haya respondido de esa manera.

"Si, ya entendí" le respondí. Después de un rato Kirino abrió la puerta.

"Y bien, que quieres" me respondió con su tono habitual.

"Ah, dice Mamá que ya casi esta lista la cena"

"Esta bien, ¿Eso es todo?"

"Si eso es todo, por cierto Kirino ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Ya que te tardaste en abrir" le preguntaba mientras daba un pequeño vistazo con dirección a su cuarto.

"Nada que te interese, solo estaba haciendo unas cosas" cuando me respondió vi que se avergonzaba un poco, supuse que estaba jugando sus eroges.

"No será que estabas jugando tus eroges" le dije con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que no, se puede saber en qué estás pensando, pervertido, siscon" Note como se ruborizaba, se ve tan linda. Después me dijo "En un memento bajo, así que ya te puedes ir"

"Si, lamento haberte interrumpido" ya habiéndole dicho eso me di la vuelta para dirigirme a las escaleras

"Kyousuke" Antes de que bajara escuche la voz de Kirino que me hablaba. Entonces me detuve y le pregunte.

"Si, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada, olvídalo" Al decirme eso Kirino se da la vuelta y cierra la puerta azotándola.

"¿Y ahora que le pasara?" Me preguntaba para mi mismo.

Después solo baje las escaleras. Ya una vez abajo note que Papá todavía no había llegado.

"¿Papá todavía no llega?" le pregunte a Mamá.

"Con respecto a Papá, va a llegar un poco más tarde, ya que surgió un problema en el trabajo"

"Ya veo, así que es eso" después de un rato escuche los pasos de Kirino bajando las escaleras.

"Mamá ya baje, ¿ya está lista la cena? Le dijo Kirino a Mamá.

"Si, ya está lista" le respondió Mamá, luego nos miro a los dos. "Kirino, Kyousuke ya tomen asiento ya voy a servir" nos dijo Mamá a los dos, lo cual hicimos.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad sin ningún tema interesante, Mamá solo nos preguntó cómo nos fue, le dijimos que todo fue normal, que no pasó nada interesante. Y así terminamos de cenar. Kirino termino de primero y se retiro a su cuarto.

"Gracias por la comida" le dijo Kirino a Mamá.

"Que descanses, Kirino" le respondió Mamá. Después Kirino se dirigió a su cuarto.

Después de un rato yo también me dirigí a mi cuarto.

"Gracias por la comida, Mamá" le dije mientras me levantaba de la silla.

"Que descanses" me respondió ella.

Todavía era temprano, pero estaba cansado así que me acosté temprano, pensando que para mañana todo será un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Y esto ha sido todo del primer capítulo, muchas gracias por leerlo. Como dije soy nuevo, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Muy pronto publicare el segundo capítulo, así que sin más que decir me despido. Que tengan un buen día.


	2. Un día solos en casa

"Buenos días Kyousuke" Escuche la voz de Kirino que me hablaba, al parecer hoy ella se había despertado primero. Cuando abrí mis ojos hay estaba ella, acostada a mi lado, lo cual ella me estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Kirino, que pasa ¿por qué estas sonriendo?"

"De verdad quieres saber" Me dijo mientras me seguía mirando fijamente

"Si quiero saber, vamos dime porque estas feliz" Le dije también con una sonrisa.

"Bueno ya que insistes, no me queda más opción que decirte" Me decía mientras seguía sonriendo "Veraz la razón por la que estoy feliz es…"

"Ring, ring, ring"

De pronto escuche sonar el despertador y cuando desperté note que Kirino no estaba a mi lado.

"Así que todo fue un sueño" Dije mientras ponía mi brazo sobre mi cara, quedándome un rato así para pensar sobre ese sueño. Tendrá algún significado el sueño que tuve, acaso querrá decir que Kirino y yo realmente podremos estar juntos o solamente me mostro mis deseos, de todos modos yo ya acepte que dejaría las cosas como están. Pero a quien engaño con eso, yo mismo sé que eso no va a pasar, tal vez deba de intentarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez hare las cosas correctamente. ¡No! ¿En qué estoy pensando? Eso no se hará realidad, claro que yo quiero estar con Kirino pero eso no es posible, a ver ¿cuándo han escuchado que dos hermanos se casen? Eso simplemente es imposible ¿no? Pero entonces que debo hacer, no lo sé, no tengo ni la menor idea. Creo que es mejor que deje las cosas así por el momento, si eso es lo mejor, tal vez luego se me ocurra algo.

Después de un rato me levante y salí de mi habitación. Ya una vez fuera de mi habitación me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara. Ya saliendo me topé con Kirino.

"Buenos días Kirino" Le dije mientras seguía caminando.

"B-buenos días" Que extraño me ha respondido esto es inusual en Kirino ella nunca me devuelve los buenos días y además la note un poco sonrojada. Me pregunto que estará pasando con Kirino. Luego de eso me dirigí a la cocina. Ya una vez en la cocina. Estaba Papá que al perecer ya había regresado de su trabajo, como de costumbre estaba leyendo el periódico y Mamá que estaba haciendo el desayuno.

"Buenos días" Les dije a Papá y a Mamá, mientras me sentaba en mi lugar.

"Buenos días" Me contestaron. Paso solo un momento antes de que apareciera Kirino.

"Buenos días Papá, buenos días Mamá" Dijo Kirino.

"Ahh, buenos días Kirino" Le respondió Mamá

"Buenos días" Le dijo Papá.

Después de eso Kirino se sentó en la silla que estaba a mi lado. El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Papá y Mamá terminaron antes que nosotros. Después de que Papá terminara de desayunar se dirigió a su trabajo y Mamá se fue a comprar unas cosas para la casa que hacían falta y así Kirino y yo nos quedamos solos.

"¿Kirino tienes planes para hoy?" Le pregunte mientras seguía comiendo.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" Dijo ella.

"Por nada en especial solo quería saber si tenías algo que hacer"

"Pues sí, voy a ponerme a jugar los juegos que compre cuando fuimos a Akihabara" Me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Ahh te refieres a esos juegos, ahora que lo pienso compraste muchos juegos esa vez, ¿crees que los puedas acabar hoy?"

"Acaso eres idiota, eso es imposible, los juegos de hermanitas se tienen que jugar despacio para que puedas disfrutar de todas las escenas donde aparece la protagonista"

"Tienes razón lamento haber dicho algo así. Oye Kirino ¿me prestarías uno de tus juegos?"

"¡Ehh! Estas hablando enserio, se puede saber en qué estás pensando" Me dijo ella sorprendida ya que yo nunca he tomado la iniciativa para pedirle uno de sus juegos prestados.

"Lo que pasa es que vi un juego que me llamo la atención, si no mal recuerdo se llamaba My beautiful sister, así que quería averiguar que tal esta"

"¡Ahh! Ese juego, yo también tenía planeado jugarlo hoy"

"Ya veo, entonces supongo que será para la próxima" Dije un poco desanimado.

"S-si quieres lo podemos jugar juntos" Me dijo ella con una voz baja.

"¿Estás segura?"

"N-no me malinterpretes, no es que en verdad yo quiera jugar contigo, solo lo hago porque dijiste que también lo querías jugar y además de que pensé que el juego se disfrutaría más si lo jugamos los dos, pero si no quieres no tienes que forzarte"

"No tengo ningún inconveniente en jugar contigo, entonces ya está decidido solo acabamos de desayunar y vamos a jugar" Le dije con una sonrisa.

"S-si" Me dijo ella.

Después de terminar de desayunar nos dirigimos a su cuarto, una vez adentro Kirino agarro su laptop y la prendió, puso el juego y solo quedaba que terminara de cargar, mientras tanto Kirino se sentó en su cama.

"Vamos siéntate" Me dijo poniendo su mano a lado de ella como señal de que es ahí donde me debo de sentar.

"Si" Dije yo, sentándome al lado de Kirino.

Ya una vez completo el juego apareció el título del juego -My beautiful sister-

"Onii-chan espero que me trates bien, puede que no nos hayamos llevado bien todo este tiempo pero es el momento de que las cosas cambien así que cuento contigo" Dijo la chica del juego que sería la protagonista y como lo pueden imaginar Kirino babeando al escuchar esto.

Jugamos hasta llegar a la última parte del juego.

"Onii-chan ¿me amas?" Dijo la protagonista del juego y enfrente de ella tres opciones que decidirá el final del juego.

—Te amo— —No te amo— —Tal vez—

"Bien Kyousuke es tu turno de responder, más te vale que respondas bien, si no quieres que te mate"

"Hai, hai lo que tú digas" Después de eso dirigí el cursor a la opción -Te amo- y le di clic.

"Onii-chan soy tan feliz, de ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos" Dijo ella abrazando a su hermano con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Si, siempre estaremos juntos" Después de eso se miraron fijamente el uno hacia el otro y se dieron un beso como prueba de su amor.

"Al fin acabo" Dije dando un gran suspiro. Después voltee a ver a Kirino pero note que estaba llorando.

"¿Qué pasa, te gusto mucho el final que hasta te hizo llorar?"

"¿Eh, estoy llorando?" Me dijo mientras ponía su mano en su rostro. "Supongo que debe ser eso, ya que la historia estuvo muy buena" Rió nerviosamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos.

"Bueno, hemos acabado de jugar, ya te puedes ir, tengo otras cosas que hacer" Lo dijo mientras serraba la ventana del juego y se ponía de pie.

"Si, está bien. Kirino ¿estás bien?" Le pregunte con un tono de preocupación.

"¿eh? Claro que estoy bien, a que viene esa pregunta sin sentido"

"Por nada en absoluto, solo quería estar seguro"

"Si es todo lo que tienes que preguntar, vete tengo muchas cosas por hacer" Me dijo mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta y después cerrándola.

Ya una vez a fuera baje las escaleras y me dirigí hacia el refrigerador para tomar un jugo ya que el juego me había dejado exhausto. Mire el reloj y ya eran las 3:15.

"Que extraño Mamá todavía no llega, me pregunto que estará haciendo"

Y bien ahora que se supone que debo de hacer, tal vez debería de salir un rato, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde ir, supongo que pasare el rato en mi cuarto.  
Entre a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, luego vi hacia mi escritorio que tenía a lado y vi el juego que Kirino me había regalado. Ahora que recuerdo, ese día yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando, realmente estaba muy confundido nunca me hubiese imaginado que Kirino me regalaría algo. Enserio, en que estaba pensando esa vez, primero me hace enojar y luego me da una extraña caja que resulta ser mi regalo y después de eso se disculpa por lo que hizo, pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue cuando Kirino me agradeció por todo lo que hice por ella, estaba tan conmovido que hasta me puse a llorar. Pero vaya que regalarme un eroge, bueno supongo que era de esperarse ya que así es ella, también me dijo que pensara en el juego como si fuera ella. Al pensar en eso di una pequeña sonrisa. Tal vez ya sea hora de jugarlo, creo que después de todo ya me están empezando a gustar estos tipos de juegos.

"Bien ya está decidido" Dije determinadamente. Después de eso me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación de Kirino y toque la puerta.

"Kirino soy yo, puedes abrir tengo algo que pedirte" Le dije desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Y ahora qué quieres" Abrió la puerta "Acaso no escuchaste que tenía cosas que hacer, ahora vete" Dijo un poco molesta.

"Se puede saber lo que estás haciendo, para que te hayas enojado"

"No es nada que te incumba" Kirino iba a cerrar la puerta pero antes de que la cerrara por completo puse mi mano.

"¡Espera! Tengo que decirte algo antes" La mire con una cara seria.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo ella un poco confundida.

"¿Me prestarías tu laptop?" Le dije cambiando mi cara seria por una sonrisa.

"¿Eh, era eso?"

"Si, solo quería pedirte eso" Después de eso agarro su laptop y me la dio.

"Toma" Me dijo mientras la ponía enfrente de mi para que la agarrara. "¿Para que la quieres?" Me pregunto curiosa.

"Para investigar unas cosas"

"No me digas que estás pensando en ver paginas porno" Al escuchar eso sabía que si le decía que sí, me iba a matar.

"Claro que no, no es para nada de eso, como te dije es para investigar algo" Y era la verdad porque yo no planeaba ver nada de eso.

"Pero si me entero de que viste alguna página de esas te mato, escuchaste"

"Te juro que no voy a ver ninguna página de esas, así que no te preocupes por eso" Le dije para tranquilizarla un poco.

"Más te vale que sea así"

"Gracias Kirino"

Y así después de la pequeña confrontación que tuve con Kirino me dirigí a mi cuarto. Ya una vez en mi cuarto, puse la laptop en mi escritorio, lo siguiente fue prenderla y poner el juego. Como la caja decía que el juego tardaba un poco en cargarse, me puse a investigar algo más. Después de un rato acabe, pero note que todavía faltaba un 20% para que estuviera completo el juego.

Escuche que sonó el teléfono de la casa, así que salí rápidamente de mi habitación para ir a contestar, ya que suponía que Kirino no iría. Llegue hasta donde estaba el teléfono y conteste.

"Residencia Kousaka"

"Kyousuke, ¿eres tú?"

"¿Mamá? Sí, soy yo que pasa, ¿Por qué todavía no has llegado?"

"Para eso te hablo, para decirte que hoy voy a llegar un poco tarde, lo que pasa es que me encontré con una amiga de la escuela donde iba y nos pusimos a platicar un rato, después me invito a su casa para tomar una taza de café y platicar de las cosas que nos han pasado"

"Ya veo, entonces regresas con cuidado"

"Si, apropósito ¿ya comieron?"

"Todavía no, pero no te preocupes por nosotros por eso, más al rato iremos a comer algo en algún lugar"

"Bueno, entonces estaré de vuelta más tarde, vayan con cuidado"

"Si está bien, adiós"

De veras, que madre más responsable tenemos, mira que irse y avisarnos a esta hora que va a llegar tarde. De todos modos tengo que decírselo a Kirino, espero que no me vaya a matar por interrumpirla otra vez.

Mientas me dirigía a su habitación, pensaba si debería de llevarla a comer o tal vez debería de pedirle que cocinara algo, ahora que lo pienso ¿Kirino sabe cocinar? Tal vez este sea un buen momento para averiguarlo.

"Y bien aquí estoy otra vez" Debo de tratar de no hacerla enojar de nuevo, si es que quiero lograr que cocine algo.

"Kirino tengo algo que decirte es sobre Mamá" Kirino al escuchar eso abre rápidamente la puerta.

"¿Pasa algo con Mamá?" Me dijo con cara de preocupación.

"No, no es nada de lo que estás pensando, lo que pasa es que me dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde, ya que paso a la casa de una amiga de su antigua escuela"

"Así que se trataba de eso" Dijo ya un poco más calmada. "A ver si para otra dices eso primero"

"Si tú tienes la culpa por malinterpretar las cosas" Dije para defenderme.

"Así que estás diciendo que ahora es mi culpa"

Como no quería hacerla enojar, tuve que decir que era mí culpa, claro que esto lo hacía para que pudiera probar su comida.

"Creo que tienes razón, fue mi culpa, para la próxima será diferente, te lo prometo"

"Bueno, si ya entendiste está bien. ¿Eso es todo?"

"Todavía hay una cosa que quiero decirte" Dije un poco nervioso.

"¿Qué cosa es?"

"Emm, pues veraz, por donde debería de comenzar"

"¿Eh?"

"Veraz, como te puedes imaginar no hay nada de comer, ya que Mamá todavía no ha llegado"

"Ya comprendo, lo que quieres decir es que me vas a llevar a comer, ¿no?"

"Por ahí va la idea, pero no, lo que quiero decir es que si tu podrías hacer algo de comer"

"Ahh ya veo, ¡eh! Espera que acabas de decir que yo haga algo de comer, debes de estar bromeando verdad."

"No estoy bromeando definitivamente voy enserio con esto" Dije con una cara seria "O será acaso que no sabes cocinar"

"Por supuesto que si se"

"¿Entonces si harás algo de comer?"

Después de eso vi a Kirino como se ponía a pensar sobre lo que dije. Después me respondió algo avergonzada.

"E-está bien, supongo que tendré que hacerlo ya que no me dejas opción, pero que quede claro que esto lo hago porque ya me está empezando a dar un poco de hambre, así que no lo malinterpretes"

"Ya lo sé, gracias Kirino" Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

"Umm" Note como se sonrojaba un poco más.

"Espera un rato mientras acabo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo"

"Claro, ¿necesitas que te ayude?"

"No es necesario, ya falta poco, solo me tomara unos cuantos minutos" Me dijo mientras miraba su cuarto.

"Bueno, entonces te esperare abajo"

"Si, está bien"

Después de eso baje y me senté en el sillón para esperar a Kirino.  
Saben estoy muy feliz por saber que voy a poder probar la comida de Kirino, simplemente estoy muy feliz ya que esta sería la primera vez, me pregunto cómo sabrá su comida, supongo que bien o al menos eso creo. Después de eso me empezó a dar algo de sueño y sin notarlo me quede dormido.

—Con Kirino—

Realmente me sorprendió. Enserio que pedirme hacer la comida. Me pregunto en que estaba pensando cuando me pidió esto, de todas maneras estoy un poco nerviosa ya que nunca antes había cocinado. Recuerdo que Mamá me enseño como cocinar pero nunca lo intente, así que veré que pasa.  
Cuando baje vi Kyousuke dormido en el sillón, así que le puse una manta para que no se resfriara. Después de eso me dirigí a la cocina.

"¿Por dónde debería de empezar?, no tengo ni la mínima idea de lo que hay que hacer. A ver primero que nada hay que sacar los ingredientes" Saque lo ingredientes que había en el refrigerador "bien después sacar lo utensilios y después ¿Qué sigue?, pues creo que sería empezar a cocinar, si eso es, entonces a cocinar" y así empecé a cocinar, un poco confundida al inicio pero poco a poco le fui entendiendo como se hacía esto.

"¡Ahhh! Por fin acabe, lo he logrado" Dije con una gran sonrisa mientras veía todo lo que había preparado. Me alegro que Kyousuke se haya quedado dormido, ya que así no vio el desastre que hice, nunca hubiera pensado que cocinar fuera tan difícil. Por lo mientras que se despierta intentare limpiar algo, y luego le diré a Kyousuke que me ayude con lo que me falta. Bien lo único que falta seria sacar los platos y vasos.

—Con Kyousuke—

Me llego un aroma delicioso que provenía de la cocina, eso fue lo que hizo que me despertara. Cuando abrí mis ojos vi que tenía una manta encima, pienso que Kirino me lo habrá puesto para que no me resfriara. Después mire el reloj.

"¡Ahh! Ya son las 5:00" Dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente. "Me quede dormido y yo que planeaba verla cocinar" Me dije a mi mismo un poco triste. Después me dirigí a la cocina. Vi a Kirino que estaba poniendo lo vasos en la mesa, lo cual ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo.

"Así que ya despertaste" Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Si" Le dije mientras la seguía mirando.

"Entonces no te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame a sacar los platos" Me dijo ella mientras se dirigía hacia la estufa.

Me dirigí al mueble donde estaban los platos y luego se los di a Kirino.

"Aquí están" Le dije mientas se los daba.

"Ah gracias, toma asiento ya que ya voy a servir" Dijo mientras serbia la comida. "T-toma" Eso ultimo lo dijo algo avergonzada ya que me estaba dando el plato.

"Más te vale que te guste mi comida, ya que me esforcé mucho"

"Por supuesto que me gustara, además huele delicioso" Le dije con una sonrisa. Después de eso Kirino agarro su plato y se sentó en su lugar habitual.

"Y bien qué esperas para probarla" Me dijo un poco ansiosa.

"Muy bien aquí voy"

"¿Cómo sabe?" Dijo mientras me miraba como comia

Realmente no sabía cómo explicarlo simplemente era un sabor…

"¡Kirino!" La mire.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me dijo confundida

"Es la comida más deliciosa que nunca antes haya probado" Dije con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. " ¡Gracias Kirino! Por haberme dejado probar una comida tan deliciosa, realmente creo que ya puedo morir en paz"

"¿Enserio esta tan rica, no estarás exagerando?"

"No, definitivamente es la mejor comida que he probado"

"Ya veo, bueno no es que este feliz ni nada por el estilo, de todas formas yo ya sabía que te iba gustar" Lo decía volteando a otro lado para que no pudiera ver su cara.

"Gracias aniki"

"¿Has dicho algo?" Le pregunte ya que no alcance a escuchar eso último que dijo.

"No es nada, vamos termina de comer sino quieres que me coma tu parte" Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Eso jamás, nunca permitiría que me lo quites, ya que esta es la primera vez que como algo que tu hiciste" Al decir esto último note como se sonrojaba.

"Q-que estás diciendo, cállate de una buena vez y termina de comer"

Después de eso seguí comiendo la deliciosa comida de Kirino, al voltear a verla note que sonreía.

"Tiene razón sabe rico, aunque haya sido mi primera vez cocinando me alegro que a Kyousuke le haya gustado" Me dije para mí misma mientras seguía comiendo. Observaba a Kyousuke debes en cuando y realmente lo vi feliz comiendo mi comida.

"¿Todos los días serian así, si estuviéramos casados?" Me pregunte para mí misma. Quien sabe puede que sí.

Después de acabar de comer. Le dije a Kyousuke que me ayudara a limpiar, me dijo que si ya que era lo menos que podía hacer por haberle hecho una comida tan deliciosa, al escuchar eso no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. Enserio se puede saber en qué está pensando, es imposible que sepa lo que está tramando. Pero bueno decidí dejar a un lado ese tema y continuar limpiando el desastre que había hecho.

"Oye Kirino, ¿tienes planes para mañana?" Me pregunto mientras seguía lavando los platos.

"Voy a ir a comprar unas cosas con Ayase"

"Así que con Ayase"

"Si, me hablo hace un rato antes de que bajara y quedamos en vernos en un lugar"

"Ahh ya veo"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Por nada, nada más tenia curiosidad" Eso fue lo último que dijo por el momento. Después de un rato acabamos de limpiar y no dispusimos a irnos a nuestros respectivos cuartos. Pero antes de eso se escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

"¡Ya volví!" Se escuchó la voz de Mamá.

"Mamá ya volviste" Le dije mientras me acercaba hasta donde estaba ella.

"Ahh Kirino, Kyousuke ¿Qué están haciendo aquí abajo?" Nos preguntó confundida.

"Es que fuimos a comer y apenas acabamos de llegar" Dije eso ya que no quería que Mamá se enterara de que estaba cocinando. "¿Verdad Kyousuke?" Le dije mientras le daba un pequeño golpe con el codo.

"¡Auchh! Si es como dice Kirino apenas acabamos de llegar. Y que tal te fue con tu amiga" Le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

"Bien platicamos sobre muchas cosas que nos han pasado últimamente" Dijo Mamá con una sonrisa.

"¿Y que estuvieron haciendo durante todo el día?" Dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala a dejar su bolsa.

"Nada importante solo estuve en mi cuarto" Le dije.

"Ya veo, ¿Y tú Kyousuke, no será que te pusiste a ver tu colección de revistas, mientras no estaba?" Le dijo Mamá con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que no, a que viene esa pregunta"

Mamá sonrió "Solo bromeo, ahh por cierto Papá me habló por teléfono y dijo que no iba llegar a casa, sino que hasta mañana por asuntos de trabajo"

"Últimamente se ha quedado mucho en el trabajo, ¿no?" Dijo Kyousuke.

"Si me pregunto porque será, de todos modos eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles, ahora me voy a tomar un baño" Dijo Mamá mientras salía de la sala. Luego de eso me dirigí a mi habitación dejando a Kyousuke solo.

Después de que Kirino se marchara a su cuarto pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que yo también me subiera. En el camino recordé que había dejado el juego para que se cargara. Me pregunto si ya estará completo, Supongo que si ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y tal como lo dije ya estaba completo, ahora el problema es si debo jugarlo o no.

Qué más da, mañana no tengo nada que hacer así que dormirme tarde no me afectara. "¡Bien a jugar!"

En el comienzo del juego aparecieron dos chicas las cuales debería de elegir una. Sus nombres son: Rinko-chan y Miyabi-chan, así que elegí a Rinko-chan porque tenía una cierta similitud con Kirino. Pero claro, que se parezca no quiere decir que sean iguales o al menos eso pensaba. Ya que después descubrí que tenían el mismo carácter.

"Cállate no me molestes, ¿acaso eres estúpido?" Igualita que Kirino, ahora entiendo porque me dijo que pensara en el juego como si fuera ella.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" Dijo ella sentada en un banco

"Te he visto venir aquí cuando estas triste, y sabes no me gusta verte así"

"Y a ti porque te ha de importar como me siento"

"Porque soy tu hermano y además porque tú ¡Me gustas!"

"Ring, ring, ring"

"¿Qué es eso?" Me dije mientras miraba alrededor de mi cuarto. "Ah solo es el despertador" Entonces lo apague y seguí jugando.

"Idiota, sabes cuánto había esperado por escucharte decir eso" Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Espera eso quieres decir que…"

"Si ¡Te amo onii-chan!" Dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermano para abrazarlo.

"De ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos"

"Si, no dejare que nadie nos separe" Después de eso aparecieron los créditos del juego con su música de fondo que marcaba el final del juego.

"¡Ahh! por fin lo acabe" Lo dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Es una hermosa historia. Pero me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas jugando este juego. Me pareció que éramos Kirino y yo, será por ese motivo que Kirino me regalo este juego, no lo creo.

"Bueno de todos modos ya es hora de dormir" dije mientras apagaba la laptop y luego acostándome en mi cama. Pero eso no duro mucho ya que escuche la voz de Mamá.

"Kyousuke ya levántate, necesito que vayas a comprar algo" Dijo Mamá al otro lado de la puerta.

"Todavía es de noche sea lo que sea puede esperar hasta que amanezca" Dije mientras me acomodaba en mi cama.

"¿Cómo que de noche? Si ya van a dar las 10:00 de la mañana, deja de estar jugando y baja de una vez" Escuche como se alejaba de mi habitación.

"¿Las diez?" me dije algo confundido, después me dispuse a ver el reloj y tal como dijo Mamá ya iban a dar las diez. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que me puse a jugar toda la noche y ni siquiera me di cuenta. Supongo que iré a comprar lo que Mamá quiere. Una vez abajo.

"¿Kyousuke estas bien? Te vez algo cansado" Dijo Mamá con un tono de preocupación.

"Estoy, bien note preocupes lo que pasa es que no dormí bien" me puse a reír nerviosamente "Oye Mamá ¿dónde está Kirino?" Le pregunte ya que quería hablar de algo con ella.

"Si buscas a Kirino ya se fue dijo que iba a ir con Ayase a comprar unas cosas"

"Vaya que se fue temprano" Dije para mí mismo.

"Como sea, entonces me voy a comprar lo que me encargaste" Le dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

Después de todo valió la pena que me haya pasado toda la noche jugando, sin duda ese juego estuvo muy bueno. Por una extraña razón no tengo mucho sueño, tal vez pase a ver unas cosas, aprovechando que estoy por aquí.

—Mientras tanto con Kirino—

"¡Ayase!" Decía mientras iba corriendo hacia ella. Lo cual el ella al escuchar mi vos volteo.

"¡Kirino por aquí!" Dijo al verme.

"Lamento el retraso"

"No te preocupes yo también acabo de llegar" Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Menos mal"

"Ven Kirino quiero enseñarte algo" Me dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo.

"¿Eh? ¡Ayase espera!" Le dije mientras me incorporaba a su paso.

"Mira esta es una nueva cafetería, la abrieron hace poco y dicen que su café es muy bueno" Dijo mientras señalaba la cafetería. "¿Qué te parece si pasamos a probarlo?

"Si por mi está bien"

"Bienvenidas" Fue lo que nos dijeron los trabajadores del lugar. Al entrar vimos que el lugar estaba muy bonito, era un lugar perfecto para relajarse. Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba en la esquina ya que tenía una buena vista de toda la cafetería.

"Bienvenidas, ¿Qué es lo que desean?" Nos dijo la camarera del lugar mientras nos daba el menú.

"Yo voy a querer una taza de café y este pastel que se ve delicioso" Le dijo Ayase con una sonrisa.

"Yo también quiero una taza de café y este pastel de frutas"

"Enseguida se los traigo"

Mientras esperábamos Ayase empezó a contarme lo que le había pasado últimamente, hasta que me dijo algo distinto al tema.

"Kirino tengo que decirte algo, es algo que tiene que ver con onii-san"

"¿Con Kyousuke, y ahora que hizo ese pervertido? Dime lo que te hizo ya que me encargare de regañarlo cuando regrese a casa"

"No es nada de lo que te imaginas, en esta ocasión yo fui la que le dije algo"

"¿Tú, que le dijiste?" Le pregunte algo confundida ya que era extraño que ella se la causa del problema.

"Veraz, yo le dije que me g-gustaba"

Al escuchar esas palabras me quede en blanco, nunca me hubiera imaginado que Ayase se hubiese enamorado de Kyousuke. Pero yo no le podía decir que estuve saliendo con Kyousuke así que tendré que seguir como si no supiera nada.

"¿Enserio? Lo dices en broma ¿Verdad? Simplemente no puedo imaginar que te hayas enamorado de Kyousuke, ya que tú lo odias"

"Al principio se puede decir que si lo odiaba, pero las cosas fueron cambiando con el tiempo y pues…"

"Si es así, ¿Cuándo te le confesaste?"

"Fue cuando Kyousuke iba regresar a casa ya que había aprobado el examen" Me dijo ya un poco triste.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Le pregunte. Aunque realmente me dolía escuchar lo que me iba a responder.

"Me dijo que ya tenía a alguien que le gustaba y que por eso no podía salir conmigo"

Con decir eso sabía que era yo de quien hablaba Ayase.

"Pero no te preocupes ya estoy bien, después de todo onii-san no es el único hombre que hay, ¿no crees Kirino?" Me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Si tienes razón, no le des importancia a un pervertido como el" Dije tratándola de animar.

"Disculpen la demora aquí está su pedido: dos tazas de café, un pastel y otro pastel de frutas, por favor tómense su tiempo" Dijo ella poniendo las cosas en la mesa.

"¡Gracias!" Dijimos nosotras dos.

Por otro lado realmente no podía creer lo que me dijo Ayase, realmente nuca había notado que tuviera esos sentimientos hacia Kyousuke.

"Kirino no le vayas a decir nada de esto a onii-san, quiero que esto, quede entre nosotras dos"

"Pero planeaba platicar con él acerca de esto ahora que llegara"

"No, así está bien, como te dije ya estoy bien"

"Si tú lo dices, supongo que así lo dejare"

"Gracias Kirino, bien veamos si lo que decía la gente sobre esta cafetería es verdad" Dijo Ayase dispuesta a probar el pastel"

"Si" Le dije con una sonrisa.

—Mientras tanto con Kyousuke—

No podía creer a quien estaba viendo enfrente de mí, de todos los lugares que hay, que me haya encontrado con ella aquí.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, pero como lo prometí aquí está el segundo capítulo. Ya si me quieren dejar comentarios que me ayuden a mejorar se los agradeceré mucho, además de que sería una buena manera para que la historia sea mejor. Bueno sin más que decir me despido no sin antes agradecerles por haber leído este segundo capítulo. Que tangan bonito día, hasta la próxima.


	3. Un encuentro inesperado

"¡Ohh! Kyousuke que sorpresa encontrarte aquí" Me dijo la chica que estaba enfrente de mí.

"¿Kanako que haces aquí?" Le dije un poco confundido ya que no esperaba encontrármela aquí, esto es algo inesperado no tenía previsto encontrármela tan pronto.

"¿Que pasa por que luces tan sorprendido?"

"Por nada, solo no pensé que me encontraría contigo por aquí" Le dije mientras me iba acercando a ella.

"¡Ahh! Así que era por eso, cambiando de tema veo que estás haciendo las compras"

"Si, son solo unas cosas que faltaban, ¿y tú que haces por aquí? por la ropa que llevas supongo que estás haciendo ejercicio, ¿no es así?"

"Si has adivinado, ya que últimamente no he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, así que pensé que un poco de ejercicio no haría daño, ¿oye tienes tiempo libre en este momento?"

"Supongo que si solo me falta pasar por una cosa que me falta pero puede esperar, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que estaba pensando en tomarme un descanso y pensé que sería aburrido si descansaba sola y además quiero platicar un rato contigo, que te parece, ¿se puede?"

"Sí, claro yo también estoy un poco cansado así que está bien" Después de eso nos dirigimos al parque que estaba muy cerca de ahí, nos sentamos en una de las bancas y después saque dos jugos que había comprado anteriormente.

"Toma, debes de tener sed, ya que has corrido mucho, ¿no?'" Le dije mientras le ofrecía la bebida.

"Ah gracias Kyousuke" Dijo mientras extendía la mano para tomar el jugo.

"¿Y qué has estado haciendo últimamente?" le pregunte mientras destapaba el jugo que tenía en la mano.

"Pues veraz últimamente he aparecido mucho como Meruru, parece que a la gente le encanta mucho ese disfraz" Me decía con una sonrisa.

"Ahh ya veo, parece que la has tenido difícil últimamente"

"Pues no tanto una vez que te acostumbras es algo fácil. Y dime que tal te fue con la chica que te gusta ¿ya te le declaraste?"

Al escuchar esas palabras no pude evitar escupir el jugo que tenía en la boca. Vaya pero que pregunta hizo, realmente me sorprendió.

"¿Q-que estás diciendo? se puede saber a qué viene esa pregunta" Al decir eso Kanako se empezó a reír un poco, porque lo hizo pues quien sabe ni yo mismo lo sé.

"¿Y ahora que pasa por que te estas riendo?"

"Por nada, por nada no prestes atención" Me decía mientras se seguía riendo.

"Lo que pasa que por tu expresión puedo decir que ya lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Bueno y dime ¿qué te dijo?"

"¿Estas segura que quieres saber lo que paso?" Le dije con una cara seria.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Me pregunto confundida.

"Bueno, yo te gusto ¿verdad?"

"Si me gustas, pero sabes tal como te lo dije esa vez muy pronto seré famosa y te arrepentirás por haberme rechazado, yo soy feliz con solo haberte dicho mis sentimientos, aunque todavía no logro superarlo algún día estoy segura que lo hare, así que no te preocupes por mí. Y además yo pienso que un paso para que supere eso es saber cómo te fue con la chica que te gusta."

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar sentir un poco de lastima por Kanako, realmente me había dado cuenta de que había hecho algo terrible, en ese momento yo no me podía perdonar a mí mismo por lo que le había hecho, herir a una chica es lo peor que alguien puede hacer, pero esto lo hice porque yo amo a Kirino. Así que decidí hablarle con la verdad, bueno casi todo con la verdad.

"Si me le declare… y nuestros sentimientos fueron mutuos, pero por circunstancias que no te puedo contar nuestra relación no duro mucho, y ahora estoy pensando en dejarla libre, ya que es imposible que nosotros podamos estar juntos."

"¿Lo dices enserio?"

"¿Eh, a que te refieres?" Lo siguiente, me lo dijo con una cara completamente seria.

" Sabes, el Kyousuke que yo conozco no se daría por vencido por algo como esto, he visto que tu jamás te has dado por vencido tan fácilmente, siempre has dado lo mejor de ti hasta el final y simplemente no me puedo creer que te vayas a dar por vencido por la mujer que amas. Pensé que por eso me habías rechazado, pensé que te esforzarías más por la persona que amas, pensé que darías lo mejor de ti, hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pero parece que me equivoque. Dime Kyousuke ¿ya no la amas? Si es así… entonces ya no hay motivo para que digas que no puedes salir conmigo"

"Kanako…"

"Dime ¿ya no la amas"

"No es que ya no la ame si no que es por otra cosa..."

"Sabes deberías de dejar de resolver los problemas por ti mismo… deja de pensar en arreglar las cosas sin ayuda… ya que el amor no consiste en hacer las cosas solo… no es algo que debas decidir por ti mismo. Pero lo más importante es que te hagas estas preguntas ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? ¿Y qué es lo que quiere ella? Averigua eso antes. Solo entonces podrás afrontar tu problema"

Lo que Kanako estaba diciendo era la verdad, ¿es esto lo que Kirino quiere? Nunca me había puesto a pensar si esto es lo que verdaderamente quiere. Pero más importante es esto lo que yo quiero. Empecé a sonreír para mí mismo al pensar en lo siguiente. Que irónico no me había dado cuenta de algo tan simple como esto, solo ahora que Kanako me lo ha dicho.

"Gracias Kanako" Le dije con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a hablar.

"Nunca me había puesto a pensar en algo como eso, puede que tenga razón. Debería de intentarlo al menos, solo así sabré lo que ella quiere. Gracias Kanako realmente te estoy muy agradecido."

"No hay necesidad de que me agradezcas, para serte honesta no sé porque te estoy diciendo algo como esto, pero... ya si las cosas no salen bien… aquí estoy yo para apoyarte en lo que necesites."

"Gracias, pero tú ya me has apoyado lo suficiente, gracias a ti ya puedo ver las cosa un poco mas claras"

"Bueno si es así, entonces nos vemos luego, espero que todo vaya bien 'Dijo mientras se levantaba. "Tal vez no pase mucho tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a ver, ¿no crees?"

"Si yo también lo creo, cuídate quieres"

"Si, gracias por el jugo" Decía mientras empezaba correr de nuevo.

"De nada"

Después de eso Kanako se marchó. Luego de eso compre lo último que me faltaba y me dispuse a regresar a casa, pero antes de eso vi algo que me llamo la atención, así que fui a ver.

Ya después de eso regrese a mi casa, le di las cosas que había comprado a Mamá, claro que primero saque lo que había comprado yo.

"Oye mama ¿Kirino todavía no llega?" Le dije mientras ponía las bolsas sobre la mesa.

"No todavía no, tal vez hoy llegue un poco tarde. Ya vez que tiene un buen tiempo que no queda con Ayase, de seguro tienen muchas cosas de que hablar"

"Si tienes razón, bueno me voy a mi habitación"

"Si hay te aviso cuando este la comida." Y así sin más me fui a mi habitación. Como todavía tenía la laptop de Kirino me puse a jugar un juego que me había estado dando problemas desde hace un tiempo. Pasó alrededor de una hora y por fin lo había pasado. Escuche un sonido el cual indicaba que había llegado un nuevo mensaje el cual pertenecía a Saori. El cual decía:

"Kyousuke-shi ¿adivina que?"

"¿Que? ha pasado algo interesante"

"No nada de eso, solo quería saber si usted y Kiririn-shi podrían asistir a una reunión que está programada para mañana."

"Seguro, pero ¿quiénes van a ir?"

"Nada más nosotros yo, tu, Kirino, Kuroneko y Airi-chan"

"Ya veo, está bien nada más que llegue Kirino y le aviso"

"¿Kirino no está contigo?"

"No lo que pasa es que salió de compras con Ayase"

"Ahh, así que era eso bueno está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana a las doce de la tarde, ¿te parece?"

"Si por mi está bien"

"Adiós Kyousuke-shi"

"Si, adiós cuídate"

"Tú también"

Ahora que lo pienso ustedes no han conocido a Airi-chan... Bueno ella es la nueva integrante del grupo su nombre completo es Shiomiya Airi es un poco más pequeña que Kirino sus ojos son de un color azul fuerte, es dulce y además de eso es amable además de que tiene el cabello un poco corto, bueno no tanto a decir verdad le llega hasta los hombros. Pero bueno es una buena chica. Supongo que mañana la podrán conocer mejor.

—Con Kirino—

"Creo que ya va siendo hora de que vayamos regresando a casa, ¿no crees Ayase?" Le dije mientras salíamos de una tienda de ropa.

"Si tienes razón." Me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

De camino a casa hablábamos de cualquier cosa, por ejemplo de que nos vestiríamos para la próxima revista y cosas como esas.

"Bueno Kirino yo me voy por aquí, espero que volvamos a salir pronto" Me dijo mientras se detenía en una esquina.

"Si, te vas con cuidado"

"Tu también."

Después de eso Ayase empezó a caminar, lo cual yo hice lo mismo. No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara a casa, ya una vez hay.

"He vuelto" Dije mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

"Bienvenida Kirino, llegas justo a tiempo ya que iba a empezar a servir la comida. Ve a lavarte las manos mientras sirvo."

"Si ya voy."

Me dirijo a lavar las manos tal como me dijo mama, por el camino me encontré con Kyousuke que venía bajando las escaleras.

"Así que ya has regresado" Me dijo Kyousuke con una sonrisa.

"Si apenas hace poco que llegue."

"Ya veo, ¿Kirino puedo hablar contigo ahorita que acabemos de comer?"

"Si está bien"

Después de eso Kyousuke se dirigió a la cocina, mientras que yo me fui a lavar las manos, que ahora que lo pienso hubiera sido más fácil que me las lavara en la cocina pero bueno ya ni modos ya estoy aquí. Ya en la cocina. La comida transcurrió con normalidad, mama me pregunto que a donde había ido con Ayase, le dije que fuimos a una nueva cafetería que habían abierto recientemente además de que le comente que su café es delicioso. Ya una vez que terminamos de comer me dirigí a mi habitación, lo cual Kyousuke no tardó en llegar.

"¿Y bien de que querías hablar?" Le pregunte mientras sacaba unas cosas que había comprado.

"Solo quería decirte que Saori me dijo que mañana habrá una reunión y me dijo que le gustaría que vayamos. ¿Nos has hecho planes para mañana verdad?" Me pregunto mientras miraba todo lo que estaba sacando.

"No, no hice ningún plan, así que supongo que si podré ir, a todo esto"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Vino Saori a verte?"

"No, ella solo me mando un mensaje, vez que me préstate tu laptop así que me puse a jugar el juego que me habías dicho anteriormente, así que fue en ese momento que ella me mandó un mensaje."

"Entonces así fue como sucedió."

"Si así fue, así que no te deberías de poner celosa, ya que yo nunca me atrevería a engañarte" Eso me lo dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a mi mientras me sonreía. Lo cual al escuchar eso no pude evitar sonrojarme ya que lo había dicho repentinamente, lo cual le conteste un poco nerviosa.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te dije?"

"Pues pensé que te estabas poniendo celosa, ya que pensaste que Saori vino a verme"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, para empezar tú y yo ya no estamos saliendo así que puedes hacer lo que quieras"

"Ya veo, lo quieres decir es que ya no te importo" Me dijo con un tono triste.

"¡No! Tampoco quiero decir eso solo es que..." Pause un momento para pensar algo que decir pero no se me ocurría nada.

"Es solo que..." Dijo el mientras me miraba fijamente lo cual me ponía mas nerviosa.

"Ya te lo dije tú me..." Cuando estaba a punto de decirlo un leve rubor apareció en mi cara.

"Yo te..." Dijo Kyousuke mientras me seguía mirando fijamente.

"¡Me gustas!, pero eso no significa que me vaya a poner celosa solo porque hables con Saori"

"Ya veo, así que todavía te gusto, gracias Kirino me has hecho muy feliz al decirme eso" Note como su tono de voz sonaba más feliz.

"No me malinterpretes, ese m-me gustas solo lo dije para que dejaras a un lado el tema de que si estaba celosa o no." Después de eso Kyousuke empezó a soltar unas carcajadas.

"Lo sé, lo sé solo estaba bromeando, no te lo tienes que tomar tan enserio"

"Maldición, ¿se puede saber en qué estás pensando?" empecé a mostrar señas de que me estaba enojando.

"Lo siento Kirino solo pensé que sería bueno hacerte sonreír un rato ya que te vez más bonita mientras sonríes, pero no era mi intención hacerte enojar, ¿me perdonas?

"Deberás que no sé qué hacer contigo, pero está bien me alegra que te preocupes por mi Aniki" La verdad es que me hizo muy feliz en ese momento.

"Entonces Kirino..." Dijo mientras volteaba a ver hacia otro lado.

"¿Que?"

"¿Mañana a qué hora nos vamos? Nos tenemos que encontrar con ellas a las doce de la tarde."

"Yo creo que a las once es una buena hora"

"¡Bien! Entonces ya está decidido mañana nos vamos a las once"

"Ummm" Solo asentí con la cabeza.

Después de eso Kyousuke se fue a su habitación. Entre a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama pensando en lo que me dijo Ayase.

Nunca pensé que Ayase me contaría lo que paso con Kyousuke. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Ayase le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero en verdad no me había dado cuenta de nada. Kyousuke tampoco me había dicho nada. Supongo que soy la última en darme cuenta de esto. Me siento mal por no decirle sobre Kyousuke y yo pero no sé cómo reaccionaría Ayase si se lo contara, por eso mejor decidí mantenerlo en secreto, supongo que así es mejor. Bueno creo que es mejor que ya no le dé más vueltas al asunto y así lo deje. A todo esto ¿Mañana que debería de ponerme?

—Con Kyousuke—

Vaya que día tuve hoy sin duda este día fue algo interesante al principio no sabía que hacer cuando me encontré con Kanako. No sabía cómo debía de hablar con ella después de lo sucedido, así que fue por eso que me dio un poco de miedo encontrarme con ella tan repentinamente. Realmente estoy muy agradecido con ella ya que me ayudo a quitarme la duda, sobre lo que tenía que hacer con Kirino, y gracias a ella puedo ver las cosas un poco más fáciles. Pero saben nunca pensé que ella me diría algo como eso, de verdad me sorprendió que ella dijera esas palabras, sin duda Kanako es una buena persona.

—Al día siguiente—

Me había quedado dormida, así que me tuve que apresurarme, aunque todavía no era muy tarde pero ya saben, para mí no es factible el retraso así que por eso me apresure, además de que Kyousuke me estaba esperando. No eran más de las diez y media así que por decirlo todavía tenía media hora.

—Con Kyousuke—

Me pregunto qué tanto estará haciendo Kirino, llevo casi veinte minutos esperándola, al parecer es cierto lo que dicen, las chicas se tardan una eternidad en arreglarse, me pregunto porque será.

"Lamento la demora, pero ahora si ya estoy lista así que ya nos podemos ir"

Escuche la voz de Kirino que me hablaba por detrás, cuando me voltee a verla me quede inmóvil al ver tan hermosa a Kirino, simplemente no podía articular palabra, ella estaba vistiendo un vestido que le quedaba precioso, nunca antes había visto ese vestido supongo que lo compro ayer.

"¿Cómo me veo?´ Me dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

"Te vez preciosa Kirino" Me le quede mirando un poco más, antes de que le dijera lo siguiente.

"Sabes me siento honrado al ir con una chica tan linda como tú" Al decir eso note como Kirino se sonrojaba.

"T-tampoco es para que exageres"

"No estoy exagerando es la pura verdad" le dije mientras me acercaba a ella con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba la mano.

"¿Kyousuke espera que estas haciendo?" Me lo dijo sorprendida ya que ella no esperaba que hiciera algo como eso.

"Vamos es hora de irnos, ya que si no llegaremos tarde" le dije mientras volteaba a verla con una sonrisa mientras la seguía agarrando de la mano.

"Baka aniki" Me dijo ella cabizbaja.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la estación. Después de llegar a la estación tomamos el tren con dirección hacia Akihabara ya una vez en el tren. Pasaron unos diez minutos cuando sentí que Kirino estaba más cerca de mí.

"Kirino..." Voltee a verla pero vi que ella estaba durmiendo en mi hombro, supongo que todavía tenía sueño. "Que linda" Dije para mí mismo. De verdad se me hacía demasiado linda verla dormir, para mi verla así era un regalo, poder verla así, tan delicada hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido. Y así me quede viéndola mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino.

"Kirino ya llegamos, es hora de bajar, Kirino despierta" Sentí como me movía suavemente con intención de despertarme mientras decía mi nombre.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dije un poco desorientada ya que apenas me acaba de despertar.

"Mira ya casi llegamos" Me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que yo me iba incorporando lentamente.

Después de eso solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que bajáramos. Ya en Akihabara nos dirigimos al lugar de reunión, no nos tomó mucho tiempo en llegar, cuando llegamos.

"¡Kirino-san, Kyousuke-san por aquí!"

* * *

Y este fue el tercer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. A propósito le agradezco sus comentarios, en verdad me hace feliz saber que les ha gustado mi historia, así que muy pronto publicare el cuarto capítulo. Sin más que decir me despido, no sin antes agradecerles por haber leído el tercer capítulo. Que tengan un bonito día. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
